


Discreet

by Nestra



Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom doesn't have much practice at being discreet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maygra.

Dom doesn't have much practice at being discreet -- not with his personal life, at least. He's never needed to, before this. He could grab Letty when he wanted to, kiss her hard, let her drag him out of the room to the accompaniment of catcalls and jeers.

Now he watches Brian lean against the bar, ordering another beer, hips moving to the music blaring from the jukebox. He'd like nothing better than to walk up behind Brian and put his hands on those slim hips, his mouth on that tanned skin.

Dom's never had much practice at waiting, either, but he's learning that anticipation can be its own reward.


End file.
